May MacTaggart
May MacTaggart '''(aka Motorhead) is a second year student Hero class at Shinsui Academy. She is one of the many transfer students at the academy. Appearance May is a slightly above average height girl with a stocky build. May is rather pale with pitch black hair and brown eyes. She has noticeable freckles on her face. May's most notable trait is her muscular form from constant weightlifting, but with a soft layer of fat over it. May, when dressing out of uniform, wears punk paraphernalia or workout attire. Personality May is a brash girl with a foul mouth. Due to May's rough upbringing she is fiercely independent, but slow to trust others. In spite of this, she is extremely loyal to those she cares about. As long as one is on her good side, she can be generally sweet, but guarded from years of poor treatment from her younger years.May has a great sense of pride in her body. May has issues with authority from corrupt police in her neighborhood.She has a bad habit of talking back and being too stubborn for her own good. This has lead her to be a notorious troublemaker. History May was born in Edinburgh, Scotland to a relatively poor family. The child of divorced parents, May never had a good home life. Growing up she was generally a street punk, though not without her feminine side. MacTaggart got a reputation as a problem child as a kid after throwing down more then a few times. The young tomboy ultimately decided to become a hero on a dare from one of her friends. May applied to Shinsui, on a dare, and manage to pass with flying colors. Maybe she was meant to be a hero all along? May discovered her quirk after she learned to run by going a bit too fast for her own good. She was regularly seen throughout her child hood covered in scrapes and bruises from using it for more childish things. She became a workout fiend after learning that a bit natural padding made the strain less painful. While she is rather playful, she has begun to slowly mature from her time at the academy. Abilities Quirk: Momentum Momentum is a simple, but dangerous quirk. May can speed up to super human speeds and run into something with the force of a freight train at full speed. Momentum works in any direction, as long as she is moving she can speed up to high speeds. While her quirk does minimize the strain this puts on her body, she still feels it. This has lead to her working out to help cushion the impact of her quirk. Physical & Mental Capabilities May is physically very strong from constant weight training and working out. While her quirk doesn't make her particularly strong, the need to cushion her body from high speed impacts has forged her body. Mentally May is average. While not stupid or foolish, she is infamously stubborn and unwilling to give up or back down. What she lacks in book smarts she makes up with experience in growing up in rough areas. Relationships '''Bjorn Magnuson: May is currently dating Bjorn after winning a foot race against him. While she will be the first to say he's not the brightest bulb, she fell for his kind heart. While Bjorn is smitten with the bonnie lass, she secretly fears that she is not good enough for him. Though she fears that she is dragging him down, she is slowly coming to terms that she might honestly and truly love him. Ellen Jones While May had only met Ellen when she came to Shinsui, the two became fast friends as roommates. While both came from different cultural backgrounds, the two bonded over shared experiences. The two or common workout partners and usually seen the other when they have free time. Her Parents May has, at best, a poor relationship with both of her parents. Her mother left her life when she was little and her drunkard father called her a mistake. With no other family, she never cared much for either of her parents. She has gone on record that if either died she would probably smile. Gallery Trivia * May does have a criminal record. * May has numerous piercings * Her closest friends call her Mayday. * May has done a lot of stuff she isn't proud of and doesn't talk about it much. * She can be a bit of motormouth, be warned. Category:Heroes Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Hero Course Category:Second Year